Fear and Pain
by JamieStuart
Summary: A short fic, that takes place after season7. Just came to my mind:D Couldn't think of a better title...sorry! GSR,Character death!


Grissom was digging really fast

Grissom was digging really fast. He tried to get out as much sand from the car, as it was possible.

- Sara! Sara! – He yelled hysterical. He loved her. A few years ago, he was even hiding it from herself, but now, they both knew that, they'd loved each other. The sand went softer in a while, so it wasn't that hard to dig. Gil's hand suddenly ran into something. He was scared, about, what he just found. He slowly moved his hand around, and finally got enough sand out, to know, he was holding a woman's hand. - Maybe, she's not Sara. - Though Grissom. Then he turned white. He drop down to the floor, and started to cry. It didn't matter, they've got Natalie. Sara is dead. Griss felt, like he was dying to. Catherine ran to him and hugged him.

- Gil, calm down! You can't be sure, that she's Sara!

- Yes, I can. The victim is Sara. Our Sara… My Sara…

- Why are you so sure? – He knew, the woman was Sara, and that she couldn't possibly stay alive under that pile of sand. He just shook his head, and didn't move. The memories came to his mind after each other…

The conference, where they first met… Then he called her to Vegas… Her smile… And her sparkling eyes… He knew, he will never hear Sara's voice, or see her smile again. And he won't wake up next to her anymore… No one talked. Everyone waited, or tried to get the woman out. The more time passed, the less sand was stuck in the car. Grissom was still daydreaming about Sara, when Catherine's voice pulled him back to reality.

- Why are you so sure, that Sara is under the car? – Griss didn't answer. He knew, that Cath and the others will figure it out soon… And, that Sara wanted them to know… But he wanted to keep it for herself, as long as he could. It was their secret for weeks. They waited for the right time, to tell the others. He couldn't just tell everyone now. He felt lonely. He knew, the others will free Sara soon, and they will expose their secret…

Memory

Sara was barely awake. Her last memory was Natalie's weird smile when she hit her on the head. She felt a strong pain in her arm, and slowly opened her eyes. As long as she could tell, she was under a car. It was dark outside. She tried to pull her hand out, she felt pain. She tried again, and again, but the pain was to strong. She reached for her pocket with her other hand, and took out a ring. In the middle it was a diamond, surrounded by six smaller one. You couldn't see it, but if you touched it, you could feel a lying 8 on the bigger diamond. Sara felt tears in her eyes, when she remembered, that Gil glazed it on it, to show her, that their love is forever. She never felt happier, then the day Griss proposed her. She sad yes immediately. This was a few weeks ago. Their relationship was a secret, so Sara didn't wear the ring. She had it always with her, and she wore it when ever she felt lonely. This is what happened now. She put the ring on her broken arm's finger, and thought about Gil...

- I have to get out of here! – She decided. She pushed the car with all the power she had, and tried to pull her hand out. She screamed in pain, but that made her try even harder. She tried to lift up the car again, and again, but it didn't move.

- Just a little! – She thought, and concentrated on moving the car again. It was now, when she realized that it's raining, and that there is a lot of water in the car. She tried to lift the car with her last power, to pull her hand out. It was a bad idea. She felt the pain much stronger, and screamed in pain again. She couldn't help it. A few seconds past by, and the pain went away. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel anything, and she couldn't hear anything. She collapsed because of the pain…

End of memory

The team was about to get the last pile of sand off of the car. Catherine stood up, and walked closer. She looked in the car, scared, hoping, Grissom wasn't right. She broke down in tears, when she saw Sara's dirty, haggard face.

- I told you… - sad Griss while he stepped behind her. He had tears in his eyes, and dry ones on his face.

- But… How did you know? – Grissom didn't answer, he just pointed at Sara's hand. Catherine looked in the direction, Griss was pointing at, and spotted the ring on Sara's finger.

- Oh, Griss… - Cath didn't say anything else. She couldn't say much more. She just cried, and cried. Grissom couldn't stand for more. He broke down in tears to. There were no needs for words. Sara was dead. She didn't existed much longer. And in the middle of the desert, Catherine and Grissom were crying, in each others arms. They tried to forget. But they never could. Sara lived in their heart's forever…


End file.
